Structural steels are metallic materials with different sizes and cross sections that are manufactured in standard dimensions. Since various lengths and configurations of structural steels (e.g., rebar, reinforcing rods, etc.) must be embedded within different concrete building components (e.g., concrete foundations, walls, floors, columns, etc.), the structural steels need to be cut into pieces of the required dimensions.
It is desirable to be able to use a single device at the construction site to make the required cuts on various types of structural steel (e.g., rebar, profiles, pipes, etc.). It is further desirable to be able to use a cutting device that is capable of cutting various types of structural steel in series.